


Kippea Week Prompts

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [9]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Ballroom Dancing, Beaches, Curses, Dark, Dreams, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghosts, Human King Boo, Kippea Week, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Blood, Pining, Polyamory, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: The first Kippea Week is here! Seven days, seven oneshots, ranging from G-T.#1. Peach wonders about the man she keeps seeing in her dreams.#2. At a young age, Peach Toadstool was cursed to that anyone who touched her would die. Locked up in a tower for many years, she starts to wonder if she'll spend the rest of her life alone.#3. (ft. Bowser) Peach, King Boo, and Bowser spend the night at the beach.#4. King Boo confesses his love to Peach, and they make a deal.#5. King Boo thinks about his feelings for the Mushroom Princess.#6. (ft. Antasma) After getting evicted from her old home, Peach Toadstool finds herself with nowhere to stay. After a while, she finds an old castle that she thinks is abandoned at first. But then she meets a ghost and a vampire living there, who seem to have other plans for her.





	1. Once Upon A Dream

It happened every night when she fell asleep. She wasn't sure how. But somehow, she managed to have the same dream every night for the past month.

Her dream always started with her in a dark ballroom. All by herself, she wore a beautiful pink ballgown, her soft blonde hair down in lovely curls.

She would wander around alone for a while, but soon, there he would be, waiting for her.

A figure of a man would appear. Dressed in a fine white and purple outfit, he seemed to be quite handsome and mysterious. However, there was one strange thing about him.

She couldn't see his face.

There seemed to be a blur where his face should be, making the princess unable to identify him. However, she could hear his voice asking her to dance. He was always so polite. And she always accepted her offer.

A hauntingly beautiful melody would start to play, and soon the two would begin to waltz.

Throughout the dark ballroom, the two would glide through the room gracefully. He held her in her arms and she enjoyed every minute of it. Despite not knowing who this man was, she felt some sort of comfort being with him.

But there was a very small part of her that was scared. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact that she didn't know who he was.

After they danced, he held her in his arms and ran his hands through her soft hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," he assured her. "but not now."

"Are you even real?"

"I'm very real, and we'll be together soon." he told her as he kissed her.

Then, everything faded away as Peach woke up.

Once again, she was pulled from her dream and back into reality once again. But she held on to that hope that she would see him again, even if it was only in her dreams.

 


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a young age, Peach Toadstool was cursed to that anyone who touched her would die. Locked up in a tower for many years, she starts to wonder if she'll spend the rest of her life alone.

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdon, there lived a king and a queen. The kingdom they ruled was a prosperous land, and the two were as happy as they could be together.

One day, they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her cheeks naturally blushed a light peach color, so they named her Peach.

The earlier days of her childhood were mostly normal. She was kind, pretty, and everything a princess should be.

"Now, remember to walk with grace and elegance." her mother would remind her. "And always be as polite and courteous as you can."

"Yes, mama." she would reply.

Had things stayed the way they were, she would have been a normal princess. But unfortunately, disaster can arrive to the least expecting.

One night, when the princess was eight years old, the king had made enemies with a rather cruel witch.

"You will regret this day, King Patrick!" she warned, standing before the royal family. Peach hid behind her father in fear. "Both you and your family." she started chanting something in ancient language as her hands started to glow red. She pointed towards the princess, who was enveloped in the red glow. A few moments later, she fell to the floor. The witch only laughed evilly as she disappeared before the guards could get her.

"Your highness!" a servant came to help her. But the moment his hand touched her shoulder, he collapsed dead.

"He's dead!" another servant exclaimed. "Her touch killed him!"

"Oh dear!" the princess cried in shock. "I didn't mean it!" It had seemed as though the witch's curse had made her kill anyone she touched.

At first, they tried every precaution they could think of. But after a week, they ended up with a least fived more servants accidentally killed. The little princess couldn't control it no matter how hard she tried, and it was becoming clear to the king and queen that something had to be done.

"What are we going to do about this?" the queen asked her husband. "We can't just let her walk around and cause more deaths."

"There's an empty tower on the outskirts of the kingdom. We can keep her there until we find a way to undo this curse." the king replied.

"Lock her away?! Have you lost your mind?" the queen exclaimed.

"I know, I don't like this either. But we can't have any more people dying. It's for the best."

So, they reluctantly took her to the tower and locked her away, occasionally stopping by to make sure she was alright.

Peach was very upset about this. Not just the fact that she was locked in a tower, but the curse itself. She couldn't hug her parents anymore, or touch anyone. She spent her days alone with nobody to talk to, and was often bored. Luckily, her parents gave her a shelf full of books, with many different stories to keep her entertained for the next several years.

* * *

 

As the princess got older, she started getting lonely. She wanted nothing more than someone to talk to, to touch. With her parents' visits becoming less frequent, her lonliness began to grow.

Pretty soon, her teenage years started to fly by, and she desired romance. Of course, she knew it wouldn't happen to her. If she had a prince charming, she'd kill him, and another death was the last thing she needed.

But reading her fairytale books gave her some hope, even if it was just a little. Maybe she will find love, maybe she could break this curse.

* * *

 

Then, when Peach was twenty one, something extraordinary happened.

It was a dark and stormy night. The lightning and thunder made it hard for her to get a good night's sleep.

After a while, she decided to stay awake until the storm had passed. She felt okay until she heard footsteps echoing from the bottom of the tower.

 _"A visitor?"_ she thought. _"But who could be here this late?"_ It couldn't have been her parents, since they wouldn't have arrived at a time like this, and it sounded like it was only person.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. The princess wondered if she should leave her room and go downstairs. She couldn't leave the tower, but she was allowed in other parts of the tower.

She got a candle and slowly exited the bedroom, making a little noise as she could.

Making her way downstairs, she was almost at the bottom when her candle suddenly blew out, leaving her in the dark.

Peach wasn't afraid of the dark, but she felt like someone was with her. Just then, she heard tapping right next to her.

"Who's there?" she called. "I know someone is there, show yourself!"

A figure appeared before her. It was a man with pale skin, white hair, and glowing purple eyes. Peach knew right away this man was a ghost.

"You... you're..." she tried to speak.

"A ghost?" he replied. "That would be correct."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My old mansion got destroyed, so I figured I'd find a new place to haunt. I found this tower and assumed it had been abandoned, but now I realize I was wrong." he exclaimed. "But, it was nice to meet you."

His hand reached for hers. "Wait, don't! You'll-" she was interrupted by the fact that he kissed her hand and was still there. "You didn't die... you touched my hand and didn't die..."

"Of course not, I'm already dead." he stated. Realization hit her. He couldn't die if he touched her. Maybe she didn't have to be alone anymore.

"You can stay, then." she told him.

"I can?" he responded. The idea of having a human to mess with seemed great, but he had to look calm for now.

"Yes. I don't get company that often due to my curse." she explained.

He simply smiled. "Perfect."

 

 

 

 


	3. At The Beach(ft. Bowser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ft. Bowser)Peach, King Boo, and Bowser spend the night at the beach.

"I'm so excited, it's been so long since I've been to the beach!" the princess exclaimed as the three were walking to the beach.

King Boo looked over at Peach and Bowser. He wasn't really sure why they liked the beach so much. But it made them happy, so he didn't really mind. They promised they would go at night since King Boo didn't like the sun, but Peach was also kind of relieved since she didn't have to put on sunscreen.

They finally made it to the beach, and it wasn't surprising that there weren't many people there. In fact, they seemed to be the only ones there.

"Aw yeah!" Bowser exclaimed. "A whole beach to ourselves!" He started running towards the water.

"Hold on, wait for me!" Peach replied. She looked towards King Boo. "Aren't you coming, too?"

"I think I'll watch. I don't really like the water that much." he told her.

"Suit yourself." she said as she ran towards the ocean with Bowser. He pulled out a chair and decided to relax, taking in the view.

The ocean seemed to be more beautiful at night. The way the stars shined bright, and the moonlight reflecting on the waves gave the beach a mysterious glow. Not to mention, it was also much cooler than in the day.

He looked back over at Peach and Bowser, who were playfully splashing each other. He was hesitant to admit it, but Peach looked so adorable in that pink bathing suit of hers.

The ghost king was also glad he managed to get Bowser and Peach on such good terms with each other. It had taken a long time, but it was worth it to see the both of them happy.

Peach had agreed to date Bowser as long as she dated the both of them. King Boo had to really convince him to share, but he eventually agreed. If the princess was happy, then he was happy.

* * *

 

The night drifted by, and pretty soon both Peach and Bowser were exhausted.

"Oh, you mortals and your limited energy." King Boo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. They were so cute when they were tired.

They began to walk home after a long night. It was over, but he was glad he got to enjoy the scenery.

 


	4. Confession and A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Boo confesses his love to Peach, and they make a deal.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Peach asked. She wanted to make sure she heard what he just said correctly. It had been a normal night so far. The princess had been looking out from her balcony when she got a visit from none other than the ghost king himself. She was frightened at first, but he told her he needed to tell her something.

"I said, my dear princess," King Boo repeated. "I am in love with you."

She couldn't believe this. "You're in love... with me?"

"Yes, I am." he admitted.

Having people fall in love with her wasn't anything new. After all, Bowser was a prime example, and she didn't forget about TEC-XX either. She also wondered if Mario was in love with her too, but if he was, he never said anything. But King Boo? She never saw that one coming, and it was a bit of a shock to her.

"I'm... surprised to say the least." she told him. "I never thought I would hear this from you out of all people."

"I am too. I didn't think I would be as interested in you as I am. But at least now I know what Bowser sees in you." he explained.

"You aren't going to..."

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't stoop to his level." he assured her. "I just want to see you happy."

"Oh, well I appreciate that." she replied. "It's just that... people wouldn't approve of it if they were to find out I was with the same ghost who kidnapped Mario twice."

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong." he told her. "I have done so many horrible things, so it's understandable that you wouldn't forgive me."

"I don't think I can." Peach sighed.

King Boo looked at her. His plan wasn't working, so he had another idea. "I know one thing I can do for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"What if Bowser stopped kidnapping you for good?"

"You... you can do that?"

"Of course I can." he replied.

"Wait, you're not going to hurt him are you?" she asked with slight concern. "I would like it if he stopped, but I don't want to be responsible if anyone got hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." he explained. "But I have a little deal for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" he questioned.

"I've kissed Mario on the cheek a few times." she told him.

"I meant a real kiss." he said. Peach suddenly realized what he wanted.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I have a deal." he explained. "I'll convince Bowser to leave you alone... for a kiss."

Peach blushed a bit in surprise. Could she really have her first kiss with him? It was just one, and if she agreed, then Bowser wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Alright, I'll kiss you." she agreed. She walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she looked into his eyes. She started to realize how mesmerizing they were and blushed a little more, but tried to hide it. They both leaned a little closer to each other.

Then, he kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was a few seconds that she wouldn't forget any time soon. After the kiss was over, the both of them blushed.

"Well, I'd say that was something, wasn't it?" he said.

"Oh my..." Peach wasn't sure what to say now. She just had her first kiss!

"Since I'm a man of my word, I'm going to return the promise." he told her.

"You will?" she asked. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"I should thank you for the kiss." he replied, putting his hand on her cheek before disappearing.

Peach stood there for a second to think about what just happened. It was hard to believe at first, and it took a while to really sink in at what had just happened.

King Boo confessed his love for her, she had her first kiss, and now he was going to make sure Bowser never bothered her again.

But then, there was another thing she realized, one that she didn't know until after they kissed.

She was in love with him as well.

 


	5. Feelings of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Boo thinks about his feelings for the Mushroom Princess.

He wasn't really sure how it started, or why, but he knew exactly when.

It was the moment he first saw her: Soft blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, that pink dress... somehow it intrigued him.

He didn't think it would ever happen to him, this feeling. At first he denied it. Someone like him, having feelings for someone like her? No chance, no way. It just couldn't be possible.

But then after a while, he realized the feeling wasn't going away no matter how hard he tried, and he had to face the music.

King Boo was in love with Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

They had barely interacted at all. They were supposed to be enemies. He was an evil king who had trapped her friends in paintings, and not to mention the whole Dark Moon fiasco. Chances are, she probably didn't like him at all. But the times he did see her, he got the same feeling. And he hated it.

He was the most feared being in the world, king of boos and master of illusion, the same being who struck fear in the hearts of many. He shouldn't be pining after some princess.

But that face of hers, her sweet disposition, and that cute laugh. It was though as she was indirectly stealing his nonexistant heart.

Not that he had a chance anyway. She loved that pathetic plumber, Mario.

But then again, even without Mario in the picture, she would probably be scared of him. Not to mention she already had Bowser to deal with.

He never liked Bowser, either. He was much too arrogant. Not to mention is way of showing his "affection" towards Peach was by kidnapping her.

They did have one common, though, and that was their love for Peach. For a while, he didn't understand why the Koopa king liked her so much. But then when he saw her for the first time, he understood.

King Boo didn't want to stoop to Bowser's level. He would rather admire her from afar and see her happy, even if it meant seeing her with someone else. He was satisfied with just that, for now.


	6. Our Lovely Night Princess(ft. Antasma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting evicted from her old home, Peach Toadstool finds herself with nowhere to stay. After a while, she finds an old castle that she thinks is abandoned at first. But then she meets a ghost and a vampire living there, who seem to have other plans for her.
> 
> (WARNING: Dark romance, some blood)

It was a harsh January night, one of the coldest so far this year. Peach Toadstool made her way through the freezing, winter weather, walking through the snow and wind. She was in a horrible situation.

Unable to pay her rent, she had been kicked out of her home and into the streets. With nowhere to go and just a backpack full of anything she could salvage, she wandered far from town.

Eventually, she ended up far from civilization and was now lost. To make things worse, it was starting to grow darker, and soon it would get colder.

As she continued trekking though, she found a small forest area. It was slightly better than being out in the open, but not by much. Pretty soon, it became night, and things weren't looking so good.

She needed to take a short break, so she sat down near a tree. First she got evicted, and now this. Sighing, she wondered how it could possibly get worse.

Suddenly, as if her thoughts were heard, a bat came out of nowhere swooped down a took her pink winter hat right off her head.

"Come back!" she cried out. She decided to follow the bat to get it back, chasing the creature through the cold, snowy forest.

* * *

 

After running for a while, she found a rather... interesting sight. It appeared to be a large, dark castle. By now, she had lost track of the bat, and there was no point in looking for it.

Then another idea came up. What about this castle? It seemed massive, but maybe she could use this mishap to her advantage and take shelter in it. But what if people were living there? It seemed likely.

Taking another look at it, it seemed pretty old, so it was possible that it could've been abandoned entirely. Either way, it didn't hurt to try, did it?

 _"Should I really enter this place uninvited?"_ she thought to herself. Looking back, and then looking forward, she wondered if going back to the cold was really worth it. Deciding it wasn't, she knocked on the large door.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened by itself. She peered inside and saw a large hall with a set of stairs leading to the second floor, which also contained a balcony. The walls were lined with candles, and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. Everything seemed to be unlit, as if they hadn't been used in years.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" No one answered. Maybe it really was abandoned. But before she could leave, the same bat from earlier appeared and flew past her, still holding onto her hat. "Hey!" She tried to chase it, but it seemed to have disappeared, leaving her alone.

If there were bats in this castle, then no one was stopping animals like that bat from flying into the castle, then she could easily spend the night here. Sure, it was a bit creepy, but it was better than sleeping outside.

She put her backpack down and started to wander around, looking at the old fashioned scenery.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle, two beings resided, watching the girl.

"Well, she certainly is beautiful, isn't she?" the first one said. "I can see why you led her here."

"Yes... I knew from the moment I saw her... she's perfect..." the second one replied, watching her with a feeling of desire. "I think I vill keep her."

"Keep her?"

"I can't just drink from a girl like that and do avay with her right after. No, I think I'll drink a little from her for a vhile and have her as a lover. I've been desiring a little romance lately."

"Well, I want to fool around with her, too."

"Don't vorry, I am totally fine with sharing. Besides, I think she'll be great for both of us." he assured him. "And then, vhen the time is right, I'll turn her."

"Into a vampire like you?"

"Correct." he said. "It shall be nice to have another person like me around. And besides, ve've lived by ourselves for hundreds of years. I think a third person is exactly the thing ve need."

"That's true. But for now, let's go meet her. We need to do that first."

"You're right, let's go."

* * *

As Peach continued to look around, she heard a mysterious sound.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously. Just then, one by one, the candles on the walls began to light themselves with a purple flame. She felt something rush past her. _"What's going on?"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well..." she heard someone say. "What do we have here?"

She looked up at the balcony and saw two men standing there. Looking somewhat unusual and fancily dressed, one had white hair, pale skin, and glowing purple eyes, which freaked her out a bit. He wore a white and purple outfit, along with white gloves and black shoes. He held a staff with a purple jewel on the top.

The other one, however, looked even scarier. He had purple hair, and wore a dark purple outfit with a dark majenta tie and a black cape, as well as magenta shades covering his eyes.

"How nice of you to have stopped by." the pale one said. "We rarely ever get visitors."

"He's right! No one's been here for ages." the other one added.

"Oh...um," Peach tried to speak. "I-I didn't realize anyone was still living here. I'm sorry for entering your home uninvited."

"Nonsense! You're very velcome here." the second assured her.

"In fact," the first one said as he walked down the stairs, getting closer to Peach. "We're actually glad you're here." He gave a mischievous smile. "It's gotten quite boring around lately."

"Oh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ve haven't had anyone here in a very long time." the second explained. "And the both of us have been dying for a little company." He walked over to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he complimented as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, well thank you." she replied, blushing a little. "Who are you?"

"I am KB." the first man told her. "And he's Antasma."

"That's an... interesting name." she commented.

"It's foreign." KB told her. "So what brings you here to our fine home?"

"Oh, well it's a long story..." she admitted.

"Ve have plenty of time." Antasma pointed out.

"Well, okay." she began. "I got kicked out of my home."

"How come?" KB asked.

"I couldn't afford to stay there. So I got evicted and have to find some other place to stay for a while." she told them. "And then, I found a forest area and went there, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a bat came down and took my hat."

"You mean this hat?" Antasma pulled out the same pink hat that had been stolen from her. "It's a nice shade, vouldn't you agree?"

"How... did you get that?" Peach questioned in shock. There's no way that man could've had it, unless... no, it's impossible.

KB gave him a knowing look. "I don't think she's ready to know..." he confidently said, as if he knew she would become curious. "She might get scared..."

"What is it?" she asked. "I won't be afraid."

"Is that so?"

"What is there to be afraid of?" she looked at them with a little concern.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a few tricks up my sleeve." Antasma told her. "For example..." As if by magic, a puff of purple smoke appeared around him. When the smoke quickly gave way, he was gone, and a bat took his place.

"It's you, you're the bat who led me here!" she realized. He flew around her.

"Yes, it is I." he replied.

"But how are you able to do that?"

The bat turned back into a man and laughed. "Vell, my dear." He grinned, revealing sharp fangs. Peach gasped. "Come closer and you'll find out..."

"What's going on... why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, starting to wonder if coming here was a mistake.

KB disappeared and reappeared right next to her, floating and appearing to be transparent, much like a phantom. "Why do you look so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he laughed.

She suddenly began to feel as though she should leave immediately. "I-I think I should be on my way." she slowly walked backwards. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go. Goodbye." The girl turned around and started running towards the door.

Before she could reach it, the door slammed shut, leaving her trapped in the castle.

"Leaving so soon?" KB asked, disappearing and then reappearing in front of her. "You'll miss all the fun we're going to have." She quickly turned around and ran the other way, but Antasma appeared.

"Aren't going to stay for a bite?" he questioned mockingly. He tried to grab her hand, but he missed.

The girl ran towards the stairs, but she KB reappeared next to Antasma. She turned the other way once more, but tripped on her backpack that was still on the floor.

"Come on now, our little party's just getting started!" KB exclaimed. The jewel on his staff began to glow and a red ribbon emerged from it. The ribbon quickly made its way towards Peach and wrapped around her entire body until she was completely covered. Then, the ribbon burst into pieces and she fell to the floor.

Peach found herself in a new, gothic looking dress. It was mostly dark pink with some black at the ends, a shoulderless dress with slightly puffy sleeves. She also wore medium heeled black boots, and her hair that was previously up in a ponytail was now down in soft curls.

She was in awe at her new outfit for a few seconds, almost forgetting about the situation she was currently in. Although she wouldn't admit it, she kind of felt beautiful. However, another ribbon wrapping around her brought her back to reality, as it pulled her closer to the two creatures.

"With a dress like that, you look absolutely stunning." KB complimented, bringing her closer. "Almost like a princess." Once she was close enough, he took her hand and twirled her around. As she was spinning, she saw an opening behind a curtain, so once she stopped, she bolted towards the opening and into another part of the castle.

"Ah, a game of cat and mouse." Antasma mused. "How fun..." he turned back into a bat and flew off. KB simply disappeared to go look for her.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could through the hallway, desperately looking for a place to hide until morning. It seemed as though this castle was bigger than she thought, and every room seemed to be confusing.

Running from room to room, she eventually found herself in what appeared to be a ballroom. Thinking she had lost them, she sighed in relief.

"There you are..." she heard KB's voice behind her. Turning around, she saw the both of them. Before she could run away, Antasma took her by the hand and pulled her closer.

"Tell me, dear" he asked in a mockingly sweet voice, holding her in his arms. "What is your name?"

She couldn't bring herself to speak or move because of how scared she was, not to mention his hold on her was strong. She felt her heart beating fast out of a mixture of both fear, and another feeling that she didn't quite understand. After gaining some confidence, she managed to mutter a few words. "My... my n-name is Peach."

"Vhat a beautiful name, much like the fruit." he chuckled darkly. He traced his fingers along her neck. "KB, do you think her blood tastes as sveet as a peach?"

"I don't know, Antasma, what do you think?" he replied.

"I think I'm going to find out." he gave her a fanged smile.

"Please don't hurt me..." she quietly begged.

"Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you." he told her.

"You're not?"

"Of course not." he assured. "I'm only going to drink a little bit, not even enough to hurt you at all. I promise I'll make sure of it." he pushed a strand of her hair back. "Ve have no intention of hurting you in the slightest."

"Then why did you scare me like that?" she questioned.

"We were just messing with you, honey." KB smirked. "We mess with each other all the time." He ruffled his friend's hair again.

"Will you stop that?!" he scolded before he looked at Peach again. "And after I finish, KB and I shall give you anything you desire."

"You will?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. He pet her hair a little bit. "All I ask is a little bit of your sveet, red blood."

"You'll only take a little bit?" she asked.

"Only a little." he promised.

"Is it painful?"

"Only for a little second. I'll make sure you don't feel it." he explained.

Peach sighed. Perhaps she shouldn't fight it. He did promise to give her anything if she let him drink some of her blood. And he said he'd only take a little, so it wasn't like she was going to die. "Okay." she closed her eyes. "Go ahead, then."

Grinning, he then kissed her forehead, causing her to blush a little, but she tried to hide it. "Thank you, my dear."

He leaned over and bit into her neck, beginning to drain some of her blood. It was a rather odd feeling, not really painful, but not too pleasant either. As he drank, she began to feel a bit dizzy. This went on for only a minute or two. Luckily, he stopped before she lost too much. As he pulled away, he had an expression of satisfaction.

"My, that tasted better than I thought." he purred, putting his hand on her cheek. "It seems as though you really are as sveet as your name. Ve really should do this again sometime."

Peach tried to reply, but the dizziness took over as she fell. Fortunately, KB caught her. "I'll take it from here." he told him.

"Alright," Antasma replied. "Just let her rest. She'll need it. Besides, the night is almost over, so I must be going before the sun rises." He turned back into a bat before flying away.

KB simply nodded. He carried her bridal style as he took her in his arms and left.

* * *

He brought her to another room. It was rather small, but it had a fireplace and a couch that made it feel a bit friendly. He placed her on the couch and she laid down as the ghost lit the fire place with his staff.

"The dizziness won't last long." he told her. He took out a piece of cloth and placed it on her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you." Peach said, still feeling a bit lightheaded.

"You must be starving." he replied. "Here," he handed her a red apple. "Eat this."

She looked at the apple. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." he told her. "It's just an apple from a tree in our garden."

"You have a garden?" she asked, slightly interested.

"We do, and it has all sorts of fruits and vegetables." he explained. "We don't use it much, only when we have humans over. Although, I do use a little magic to grow it."

"Oh." she said. She decided to try the apple, and to her surprise, it tasted pretty good. After she was done, she tried to get up.

"Here, let me help you." he took her hand and helped her up. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "I feel fine. A little drained, but fine." She walked around of a bit, but then fell again, landing right in KB's arms.

"Looks like you've really fallen for me, haven't you?" he joked, holding her in his arms.

"Well, I might have fallen a bit... for both of you..." she admitted. It was true that she was scared of them, but there was a part of her that wanted them, too. Something inside her clicked when Antasma had her in his arms, and then it clicked again when she was carried by KB.

"Oh?" he smirked. This was good, he could easily convince her to be theirs. "Well, you know...we really like you." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close. She should have been scared, but she wasn't anymore. She seemed to be intrigued by him, but still slightly intimidated as well. "Why don't you live here with us? You'll have a place to stay, nice and warm..." he twirled a strand of her hair. "And not only that, we'll make sure you enjoy it here. Maybe things will a bit more... lively with you around. I'll tell Azzy to be more gentle with you. He really isn't all that bad, either."

She looked into his eyes, and thought for a moment. Both of the strange men she had met tonight were terrifying, one drinking her blood and the other being a bit chaotic, and both of them wanted her. She'd never believed in ghosts or vampires until this night. But not only that, something about them, and this place for that matter, seemed to be somehow... calling her. She couldn't explain it, but something made her want to stay. And besides, she really didn't have anywhere else to go.

Could she live here? Would being with them really be that bad? After a while, she realized that maybe she wanted this. Maybe she really would be happy here. After all, why did being in their arms feel so right?

She leaned against him in return and smiled. "I will." she replied. "I'll stay."

Running his hand through her soft, blonde hair, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. "Perfect. You'll be our lovely night princess." he whispered in her ear, which made her blush even more. The both of them seemed to really know how to make her blush.

"A princess?" she repeated.

"Of course. If you're going to live in a castle, you might as well be a princess." he pointed out. When Peach was a little girl, she did dream of becoming a princess. But this was a rather strange way of having her childhood dream come true. Her prince charmings happened to be a ghost and a vampire - not the typical fairytale ending. "And you know what a princess deserves?"

"What's that?"

"A true love's kiss..." he murmured, kissing her on the lips. She was taken aback at first, but then started to want more, so she let the kiss get farther, a bit more intimate.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before they pulled away. She couldn't even begin to describe how it felt, but she knew she wanted more.

"There's more where that came from." he told her, seeing how red her cheeks became. "But it's almost morning." That was when Peach realized she had been awake this entire night.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, myself." she replied, yawning.

"Would you like a place to sleep?" he offered. "We have a few bedrooms."

"That would be nice." she tiredly responded.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?" he asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" She didn't want to burden him.

"No, I would love to..." he replied, lifting her off the ground and carrying her out of the room, across the hallway, and up the stairs. Peach leaned her head against his shoulder and started to doze off.

The next time she'd wake up, it would be the start of a new life for her. A new life in a somewhat dark little paradise.

 


End file.
